squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
Pangulggot Reports
Summary As Mulmangcho tosses the noose towards Juldarami, The rope is seized out of the air by Geomeunjogjebi who scolds him and Oegwipali for being so careless whilst surrounded by Soldiers and leads Geumsaegi is carried out out on a medical brancard, and is motionless. Juldarami desperately tries to rouse him, but he is quickly hurried off for medical treatment. As he is carried away, a scarf with an embroidered lily bell slips from his fatigues and Juldarami picks it up, cradling it as he watches his injured friend off. He reports to Commander Jogjebi who is shocked to see him return and in such a poor state of health and demands an explanation. Juldarami explains that his abduction had nothing to do with Flower Hill or the documents. Jogjebi considers possible reasons for these recent complications, the death of Aekku, Juldarami's abduction, etc. He comes to wonder if the whole affair is simply a distraction ploy by Flower Hill who are perhaps trying to sabotage his intent to transport weaponry reserves hidden on Lobster Isle. Jogjebi decides the best course of action is to employ a distraction of his own, and orders his men to move out. As it so happens, Flower Hill forces are making their own approach based in the provided information from the Pangulggot agents. Commander Goseumdochi has concerns that the Weasel Unit might be pressing for a general attack and wishes to prepare Flower Hill's defences. Commander Goseumdochi, along with Commanders Darami and Murori take pause in a flower field and discuss sending regards to Pangulgott as a means of thanks and encouragement to press on with their difficult tasks. Jogjebi ponders over how he will transport his weapons to Lobster Isle, given it's close location to Flower Hill. He becomes distracted as he watches a fish in the lake attempt to catch a butterfly. It chooses to use a budding flower as bait, which the insect takes and finally strikes, taking it's prey at last. Inspired, Jogjebi laughs at the idea of disguising danger with something harmless, like the fish had done with the flower and decides he will disguise his guns and smuggle them to Lobster Isle in secret. Juldarami, having since healed from his previous injuries receives a call from Jogjebi and is ordered to bring his men to the shoreline. Concerned, he complies regardless and his regiment of mice align on the shore. Geomeunjogjebi is in the middle of performing suction cup therapy on a mouse, before his patient hears the call and abandons the therapy to head to shore. He becomes suspicious as to why the mice are being called to shore and leaves his clinic to investigate. Before meeting his regiment, Juldarmi quickly makes a detour to the hospital and stands beneath Geumsaegi's window, catching his attention with a small flying toy. It contains a message citing the regards from Flower Hill as well as Jogjebi's order to deploy Juldarami's regiment. Meanwhile, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali sit in a cave, struggling to get warm by the fire. Their clothes are in tatters, and are hungry from an inability to gather food. Mulmangcho angrily wonders if Geomeunjogjebi has abandoned them only to be attacked by Geumeunjogjebi himself as he arrives. The weasel demands to know why they haven't yet detected the spies and that they must expose their identities before Jogjebi and hurries them to the shore. A large luxury boat awaits them at the shoreline and Juldarami reports for duty. But to his surprise, Jogjebi explains he is sending them on a vacation to Lobster Isle and has provided everyone with fresh, clean clothes to wear. The mice are overjoyed at the treat. Watching from afar, the confused Geomeunjogjebi hands Mulmangcho a camera and orders him to board, record Juldarami's every move with photographs. Jogjebi explains that along with their fresh clothes, he is supplying them all with a large amount of food and drink and orders them to enjoy themselves in front of Flower Hill. Juldarami is aware there is more to the plan than a petty show of luxury, but complies. Jogjebi watches as the ship sets sail, content that should it arrive on Lobster Isle, the island will be fully armed and armored for his eventual assault. As the ship passes by the cliffs, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali take the opportunity to leap onto the deck without being detected. Juldarami thinks hard on the possible reason for the trip to Lobster Isle whilst the mice indulge in their permission to eat drink and have fun, and even the Ship's weasel chef joins in on their party. Celebrations are cut short when a Flower Hill Guardship is spotted. Juldarami investigates with his binoculars to see that it is manned with ducks, and relaxes, knowing his friends in the Flower Hill military are on standby. The Ducks send a report to Commander Goseumdochi that whilst the ship is full of mice, they appear to be tourists, dressed in civilian clothing. Not taking the chance that they are just civilians, Goseumdochi commands a close eye be kept on the ship. As Mulmangcho and Oegwipali explore the deck, they are interrupted and are forced to hide when a pair of squabbling mice block their path, bickering over stolen chestnuts. Juldarami approaches and intervenes and the taller of the mice, Long Legs, explains that the other is a kleptomaniac who repeatedly steals food from the others and has done so again. The Thief defends that all the mice are forced to steal, but Juldarami scolds him, stating he will not forgive him if he steals again. As the ship finally arrives at Lobster Isle, the mice rejoice, hoping to get to their promised feast soon. Juldarami meets with Mangko who suggests he and the mice relax whilst his weasels do the heavywork. As the weasels stationed on the island unload the ship, they look on enviously as crates of "oranges" and "watermelons" are carried out, Juldarami notices how violent the threats Mangko is making should anything happen to the "watermelons" and when he notices the markings on the boxes deduces that they are not the feast supplies he was led to believe they were. Long Legs and Thief talk over having ever eaten watermelon before, and Thief fondly describes the taste as fresh and sweet. Juldarami, listening on their conversations, decides perhaps his skills as a kleptomaniac might come in handy. He orders the mice not to get any ideas, that the watermelons are off-limits. They are for the Weasels. The mice are angered, that even being rewarded they are mistreated in favor of the weasels. But as suspected, Thief moves to steal some of the watermelons. Long Legs distracts the weasels by pretending to be blind, but the weasels are unconvinced, knowing a blind mouse would not be part of the regiment, and he is roughed up as the weasels laugh. Thief successfully manages to secure a crate and pulls it aside. Long Legs catches up with him and the pair prise the box open whilst Juldarami secretly watches. Meanwhile, the weasels have noticed that a single box of watermelon is unaccounted for and a panicked search commences. A watermelon emerges from the crate and Thief and Long Legs greedily gorge on it before they realise it is not a watermelon at all, but a disguised bomb. Upon the discovery, Mangko and his men appear and hold the pair at gunpoint. They plead for their lives, explaining they didn't know it was a bomb, but Mangko murders them regardless. Juldarami, now aware the vacation was a ruse to smuggle weapons, considers his options, as Mulmangcho and Oegwipari follow him from a distance. Juldarami confronts Mangko, angrily condemning his murder of Thief and Long Legs over a melon. Mangko scoffs in his face, stating that two dead mice are nothing to him. Using his disguise as a Field Mouse to his advantage, Juldarami becomes enraged at the racist attitude that led to casual murder and fires his pistol at Mangko. Frustrated, Mangko shows Juldarami that they where not watermelons, but bombs, capable to turning an island to dust, hence why their deaths were justified. He goes on to lead Juldarami to their secret submarine base and tells him they plan to attack Cherry Valley were Flower Hill's military headquarters is located. After which they will bomb the other regions of flower Hill. Juldarami barely contains his fury, appalled at the lack of regard for life Jogjebi and Mangko seem to share. He decides he must locate the launching base and report it's location to Unhasu. He deducts that a submarine he witnesses being loaded will be soon heading to the launching base. Coming across a mouse who has returned from his dive, Juldarami send shim away before taking the suit for himself and diving underwater. Mulmangcho and Oegwipali watch on before hurrying off to find suits for themselves. Beneath the waves, Juldarami follows the trail of the submarine, leading him to an underwater facility. This is the launching base that will be firing at Flower Hill. He watches as a pair of weasels attach a "watermelon" to one of their rockets, and swims down further to peer into the facility windows. He watches as weasels discuss over a map of Flower Hill their bombing patterns, and Juldarami can only watch in horror before an alarm sounds, alerting that he has been discovered. Juldaami quickly swims and tries to lose the pursuing weasels between the coral and rock. As they open fire, Juldarami's air tanks are pierced, and without the oxygen to keep him buoyant, he sinks into the cracks of the ocean floor, weighed down by the empty tanks. As he struggles to hold onto consciousness, he recalls his friends calling out for him, before remembering a conversation he had once held with Geumsaegi in which his friend presented him with his favourite flower; a lily bell, and that he will always be a lily bell that blooms for Flower Hill. Juldarami recalls that Geumsaegi is still in poor condition in hospital, so he must be the one to report the base to Flower Hill, and struggles to reach the surface. On the beach, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali complain that they had lost Juldarami beneath the water as they had been too slow. However, they spot Juldarami as he resurface and scramble to hide from his sight. Juldarami spots a Lobster Isle Guardship and decides he must board it and use the wireless equipment to make his report. The mice follow in hot pursuit. Juldarami fights off the few guarding weasels and hurriedly calls Unhasu, stating that Pangulggot is making an emergency report. However, he turns to see that he is being recorded by the mouse brothers who taunt him, knowing now he is truly a spy. Juldarami fights them off as they attempt to arrest him and Oegwipali is kicked overboard. Seeing that more weasels are quickly approaching, Juldarami sets sail to escape, and the weasels order the ship to be tracked. Mulmagcho however is still aboard and as Juldarami once again attempts to contact Unhasu and delivers his report on the eventual attempt on Cherry Valley and the location of the launch base. Mulmangcho attacks Juldarami from behind, interrupting the communication and laughs triumphantly and discards of the wireless device by tossing it into the sea. The weasels call over megaphone that their ship will halt or they will attack. Juldarami awakens as Mulmangcho waves and tries to get their attention that he is on their side. As the weasels draw closes, Juldarami sneaks aside, kicks the engines back on and speeds off, the momentum sweeping Mulmangcho into the ea as he speeds away. The weasels immediately begin fire and give chase. Noting that the wireless apparatus is gone and with few other options, Juldarami withdraws the lily bell scarf he'd taken from Geumsaegi, bites into his finger to draw blood, and writes with his blood a message warning Flower Hill of the impending attacks. He mounts the scarf on the mast in place of the flag. Satisfied with his work, he retrieves a rocket launcher and dives into the sea as the boat speeds off without him. Watching it speed off in the distance, the scarf staying put on the mast, he turns to the approaching ship with the weasels and fires his rocket launcher at the exposed guns, destroying them before they can attack the boat. He floats in the water, imagining what it would have been like to go back and be with Geumsaegi, playing with his flying toy, meeting up with Murori once more and being with his friends. Flower Hill forces catch up to the boat and are able to read the message written on the scarf, as Juldarami recalls the statement, that he would be the Lily Bell that blooms for Flower Hill. Exhausted, his energy spent, Juldarami passes out on the water. Characters Heroes *Juldarami *Geumsaegi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Mangko *Commander Jogjebi *Geomeunjogjebi Production notes Songs *The Lily of the Valley Transcript Gallery Pangulggot Reports/gallery Trivia